


SciFell Drabbles

by Invisible_Ink



Series: Undertale Ship Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Alternate Universe - Sciencetale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Flower AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I think that's what it's called, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Soulmates, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Ink/pseuds/Invisible_Ink
Summary: A collection of SciFell Drabbles based off of OTP AUs and whatever you guys can come up with in the comments!AU Names and any Trigger Warnings in the notes before each chapter!





	1. Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Flower AU
> 
> **WARNING! IMPLIED/REFERENCED SELF HARM!**
> 
> If you'd like to suggest something for me to write about, feel free to comment an idea! 
> 
> Just please don't comment anything that could possibly be offensive or inappropriate, thank you!

Soulmates are said to be able to tell when their partner is in pain by the appearance of different types of flowers that grow on their body. Most of the time, roses grow to represent a common, bodily harm, marigolds and aloes bloomed when one partner was going through grief, jimmy weeds would sprout if one of the partners were going through depression, or anxiety, and, if a person was very unlucky, a nightshade would blossom over where or what had caused their partner's death.

Sci was pretty dependant on the concept of soulmates. He was lonely, yes, and was pretty sure that whoever his partner was, they had a jimmy weed looming somewhere on their person. He was really desperate to find out who his partner was, and the occasional blossom of flowers on his body, usually roses, was what kept him going.

He did feel a twinge of worry whenever a tiny, everlasting rose would bud on his arms, saddened by the fact that those scars would never fade like the other roses that came and went, most likely just bruises or scrapes, or something small. The tiny, blood red flowers always sat on his wrists, and Sci would always grimace at the sight of the tiny jimmy weeds, their bushy, yellow surfaces peeking out from in-between two separate flowers, hardly noticeable behind the red petals.

It was saddening to Sci whenever his arms suddenly rippled with painful, thorny roses as whatever recently-closed scars reopened, and the discomfort and throbbing ache that followed afterwards as the thorns of the roses’ stems poked his flower-coated arms nearly brought Sci to tears each time it happened.

When the small rows of roses bloomed above his eye, most likely resembling a crack in his soulmate’s skull, did Sci’s concern grow more than he thought it would.

Whoever his soulmate was, they had a pretty rough life.

Every so often, Sci’s arms, or rib cage was littered with large roses, which were pretty hard to ignore and not worry about, to be truthful. Whenever the possible, flowery gashes would appear, they would last for weeks, or months, until the blooming buds would shrink and resemble a scar. Gaster and Alphys noted how distracted he became during times such as that. Sci couldn’t help but feel a pang of relief each time the flowers died down to something relatively small, glad that whatever injury his partner had accumulated was not fatal.

Sci was pretty sure the worst of the flowers his soulmate must have would be the possibility of the existence of a jimmy weed, and the occasional injury from a lab accident, be it getting cut by the broken glass of a flask, or getting a chemical burn, or a burn from a hot plate that he hadn’t known Gaster had used prior and was still blazing hot.

By now, he never really acknowledged such injuries. They hurt for a few moments, yes, but the pain always dulled down after the first few days or so. Sci didn’t have much to worry about with his little injuries. He was usually more concerned about whoever his soulmate was, given the fact that Sci’s body was littered with roses and jimmy weeds alike. But, after years of living with the constant stream of budding and dying roses, Sci eventually shook away the worst of the fear and the concern. If his soulmate was able to stay strong for this long, he needn’t worry, right?

It wasn’t until the row of nightshades that had appeared on Sci’s torso did his initial fears return.  
He was in the middle of an experiment when it happened. One of Gaster’s recent assignments for him and Alphys was to try and experiment with the human souls to see if any of their properties could be reproduced in hope of destroying the barrier. Like a couple times in the past few years, Sci recognized the sudden blooming of the flowers. This time, they grew upon his ribcage, which they had a couple times, but not as frequent as the flowers that were scattered upon his arms.

Sci did feel a little worried with the sudden, rarer placement of the flowers, but shook the thought away for now so he could concentrate on the experiments. After a few moments of accidentally focusing more on the flowers than his actual experiment, he decided a break would do him good.

His mind had wandered into a place that wasn’t suitable for work, since he’d be more distracted with thinking about that one, specific thing instead of doing something more productive, like his work. Although Sci could’ve sworn than the flowers he had now didn’t feel like the prickly roses or the bushy jimmy weeds he had everywhere else. To satisfy his curious (and slightly worried) mind, he decided to check the flowers in his bathroom mirror, just to make sure everything was in order.

He sighed as he shut the door behind him and locked it, then turned his attention to the mirror that hung above the sink. Frowning, he took his glasses off, folding them before setting them onto the edge of the sink. Glancing back up at the mirror, he slipped off his jacket before then proceeding to pull his turtleneck up and over his head, then discarded both articles of clothing onto the floor to pick up later.

And there they lay, several purple, starlike flowers scattered from Sci’s shoulder, down to his hip. The scientist had to double take, startled that, for once, the flowers were not roses or jimmy weed. And once he registered exactly what flowers were resting upon his torso, he could feel the waterworks arise almost immediately.

His soulmate was dead. His soulmate was dead.

Sci sucked in a sharp breath, the glowing orbs in his eye sockets flickering out of existence for a quick second before returning. He took an uneasy step forward, his eyes fixated on the purple flowers that had just announced his partner’s untimely demise. Sci released the breath that he’d been holding, just staring at the flowers with a disbelieving gaze.

“No…-” he rasped, furrowing his brow once he had found his voice. “No… no… no, no, no!” The scientist’s voice grew in intensity with each word, and he couldn’t help but notice how thick the words sounded with emotion as they rolled off the tongue. The room suddenly felt smaller than it was already, and Sci’s breathing got raspier and shaky, growing rapidly with each coming moment. He could feel his soul beating swiftly, thumping against his ribs. Sci, if he focused hard enough, might have been able to see the soft, slightly green glow of the monster soul behind the purple petals.

He could feel himself begin to tremble, and before he knew it, his hands were clutching his shoulders, his phalanges digging into the bones that made up his shoulder. Sci stumbled back, trying to tear his eyes away from the mirror as his tears, once attempted at being held back before, started running freely down his cheekbones, and he made no motion to stop crying, or wipe them away.

The scientist quickly slumped onto the floor, wrenching his eyes closed and curling in on himself as an audible sob broke past his clenched teeth. And with that, Sci finally allowed himself to cry out loud, his shoulders shaking and hitching with each sob, with each gasp for breath, and with each wail, laced with sorrow and grief. He tried not to imagine all the marigolds and aloes that would be sprouting upon his dying partner’s body… His partner… God, he never even met them and they were dead.

Sci stayed in the same position for god-knows-how-long, just weeping and laying down in a pitiful fetal position. He didn’t even register the small amount of weight on his chest being lifted oh so suddenly. Once he was able to start calming himself down, finally opening his eyes and finding something, anything in the room to focus on, to take his mind off of his panic attack, that was when he noticed. Sniffling, he slowly stood up, hesitantly turning back to the mirror, his eyes trailed down to his chest where…

The flowers were gone.

Sci blinked, taking a quick second to scrub the tears out of his eyes before his gaze swiftly returned to his bare chest. What? Had he been hallucinating, or something? Weren’t the nightshades there just a moment ago?

He shook his head, covering his face and digging his fingers into his forehead as confusion tore through his slowly recovering body. Did he hallucinate? Was all that just in his head? Well… it sure did feel like they were there, but… perhaps he had not been getting enough sleep lately? Maybe sleep deprivation was causing this? He didn’t know, and he sure as hell didn’t care at the moment. But the absence of the nightshades meant one thing… his soulmate was alive, and that’s all he wanted to know.


	2. Young Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Fell and Sci meet for the first time! Fell turns out to be a huge tsundere, and Sci's a nerd... still. 
> 
> Prompt suggested by @echoflowey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry ;w;

“Great. Where’re we now, Pops?” Fell hissed to the taller skeleton beside him. An even smaller skeleton, Papyrus, curiously looked around their surroundings, but clung tightly to Fell’s arm. Grumbling, Fell wriggled out of his brother’s grasp. “We aren't home, ya dingus.”

 

“Where are we?” He repeated, looking away from Papyrus and turning his attention to Gaster. 

 

“I’m not sure what this universe is called,” Gaster murmured, “I haven't been to this one before.”

 

“Great,” Fell huffed, grumpily crossing his arms. “We’re lost!” He announced, loudly. 

 

“Quiet!” Gaster snapped, before regaining his calm from before, “we aren't lost. And don't draw any attention to us, we don't know if this universe is as hostile as our own.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Fell mumbled, scuffing his shoe against the ground to kick a rock over. “Whatever, m’gonna go look ‘round, m’kay?”

 

“Sans, no,” Gaster protested, turning to recount his previous statement to the rebellious child before realizing that Fell had already scurried away. Fell snickered as he raced off, glad that he was able to slip past that old fart and his brother that easily. In his prideful triumph, he didn't even notice the little skeleton before him until he nearly ran the newcomer over. 

 

The new skeleton squeaked as they caught sight of Fell, who stumbled at the noise and promptly fell over in his surprise. The two, white dots in his eyes flickered away, replaced with a fiery, red and orange orb. “Oi! Watch where yer goin’ ya doofus-!” Once the little skeleton before him whimpered, Fell’s anger subsided. He blinked, his eyes regaining the small, white orbs, and he scoffed, “geez, this mustn't be a very dangerous universe if yer sniffling jus’ cause I nearly bumped into ya.”

 

“S-Sorry…” the little skeleton stuttered, taking off his little glasses and wiping his teary eye sockets. Fell frowned, averting his eyes. 

 

“Eh… s’fine, don't worry ‘bout it.” He shrugged nonchalantly. “Jus’ stop cryin’, geez.” The little skeleton nodded quickly, his glasses nearly falling off in the process. “What’s yer name, kid?” Fell asked, glancing back at the other. 

 

“W-We’re probably the s-same age,” the skeleton stammered, adjusting his glasses with one hand. “B-But… Sans. M-My name is S-Sans.”

 

Fell narrowed his eye sockets slightly, a small scowl spreading across his face. “Eh? Is this some kinda joke?” He huffed, his arms crossing without himself realizing. The ‘Sans’ before him took an uneasy step back, and the confused, and very terrified, look on his face said everything. “Yer name can't be Sans,” he grumbled, sending ‘Sans’ a glare, “my name’s Sans!” Fell snapped, which caused the smaller skeleton in front of him to flinch. 

 

“I'm s-sorry…” ‘Sans’ whispered, his voice quivering. “I d-didn't know! W-Why can't I h-have the same name as y-you?!”

 

Fell harrumphed, tapping his foot idly with impatience. He jumped in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder, and he whipped around to come face-to-face with Gaster. “Sans,” he replied, sternly, “if you cannot recall, we are in another universe, and  _ he _ is this universe’s version of you.”

 

“Wh-” Fell blinked, his scowl slipping, “oh… oh right.” Turning back to the other Sans, he flashed the whimpering child an embarrassed, toothy grin, “heh, sorry ‘bout that.” The friendly gesture, on Fell’s part, anyways, caused the other Sans to squeak. “What? Was it somethin’ I said?” 

 

“Well, I'd think whatever you said during your little outburst could've been a factor in this child’s fear, Sans,” Gaster pointed out, standing up straight. 

 

“Geez, m’sorry, okay?” Fell replied, rolling his eyes and raising his hands in defense. “Whaddya want from me?” He frowned at the still-teary-eyed version of himself before him. “Whaddya want, a hug? A kiss on th’cheek?” A smile made its way onto his face at the ridiculous suggestions, and he snorted before promptly starting to giggle. 

 

But his mocking giggles died down when he heard a shy, squeaky, “y-yes…” 

 

Fell could hear the sniggering from Gaster and his brother behind him, and he could feel the blush rise on his cheeks.  “What.”

 

“I… s-sorry, you don't h-have to…” 

 

He awkwardly avoided any eye contact, his face growing redder each second. After nearly a minute of near-silence, with Gaster and Papyrus still giggling at Fell, he sighed, “ugh! Fine!” Before the Sans before him could react, Fell yanked him into a hug. 

 

“Woah!” The little Sans squeaked, his face turning green. 

 

Fell sighed and, still avoiding eye contact, grumbled, “ya ain't gettin’ a kiss on th’cheek, though.”

 

“O-Okay,” the skeleton he was currently hugging stuttered, immediately returning the hug afterwards. “Th-Thank you, S-Sans…”

 

Fell snorted. “Heh, call me Fell.” It made sense, anyways, since Gaster  _ did _ call their universe Underfell. He finally glanced at the other Sans. “And you're a nerd. So I’ll call you Sci. S’short for Science, get it?” 

 

He grinned as Sci giggled. “I get it.”

 

Their ‘friendly’ little hug was disrupted as another Gaster walked into view, “ah, there you are, Sans…” Once he caught sight of Fell, who was currently still hugging Sci, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Oh… uhm… Sans? Who is this?” When he noticed the other to skeletons watching over the still-hugging children, the other version of Gaster frowned.

 

“It’s me! It’s Fell, ya old fart!” Fell huffed, quickly pulling away from the hug before noticing that this Gaster wasn’t his father. “Oh. Nevermind that last part. And that small first part. The middle’s what matters. Th’name’s Fell.”

 

Before the new Gaster could say anything, Fell’s Gaster quickly pulled him aside to chat. Fell watched before turning back to Sci, who was still a goofy, blushing mess. He smiled, glad that he was able to cheer up the nerdy version of himself with just a simple hug. “Ya ain’t so bad, Nerd.”

 

Sci chuckled, “you aren’t s-so bad, either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone else, upon reading the one part where Fell gets annoyed that he and Sci shared the same name, of Fell saying, "no I'M Dirty Dan!"
> 
> ~~
> 
> I was thinking about making a series of drabble collections of certain popular ships, like ErrorInk or AfterDeath, would anyone be interested in that?
> 
> Also, if you have any prompts or AU ideas, feel free to comment below! Nothing offensive or inappropriate, please!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems really short ;w;
> 
> If the fic gains a lot of support, chapters might become longer w/ me having more motivation to write X'D
> 
> Also, for any of those confused as to what happened to the flowers, Underfell had gone through a RESET ;^)


End file.
